When a user of a device selects or specifies on-screen content with a stylus or other input device, it may be desired to receive actions and/or information related to the selected content. To obtain further information, the user is commonly required to manually identify or search for such additional information related to the selected content.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.